Utilizador:Mestre Allan
Sobre mim thumb|540x540px|sdasdas|centreNas minhas breves passagens por esse mundo chamado runescape pude ter uma larga experiência que não chega a me colocar na posição de quem conhece do jogo mas me coloca na categoria dos old school. Joguei em uma época onde tudo era diferente não havia sistema de conquistas, não haviam esses gráficos cheio de lero-lero de hoje, não havia habilidades a serem usadas a não ser as combinações de runas para saltar algumas magias e era um jogo de puro rpg, onde se negociava itens na porta do banco quando não havia sistema de leilões, onde pessoas criavam sistema de empregabilidade ao pagar por minérios direto de quem estava colhendo nas minas, as pessoas faziam o jogo acontecer não era necessário um sistema e a evolução do jogo perdeu muito dessa magia que o runescape tinha. Não me lembro ao certo quando eu comecei a jogar sei que a minha conta do runescape é a segunda conta mais velha que tenho em qualquer tipo de jogo e eu nunca me esqueci, para falar a verdade por pouco da última vez que conectei esqueço a senha e me tornei incapaz de alterá-la por não possuir mais o email ao qual ela fora registrada por isso tive que requisitar ao suporte e por sorte consegui alterar meu email e reaver minha conta. Existem muitos jogos no mercado, já joguei wow que considero o melhor mmo, já joguei Dofus que é o único tactic rpg online do mercado, já joguei vários jogos que a Level Up faliu ou esta para falir porém me encontro em um momento onde esses jogos já não mais me pilham se é que você me entende, e o que me pilha? Para ser sincero absolutamente nada, talvez esse fanatismo pro jogos seja algo da nossa juventude e passe com o tempo, talvez não, quem sabe eu apenas não encontrei algo interessante ainda o fato é que o único jogo que eu tenho logado vez ou outra é o runescape não porque é um jogo incrível mas porque é um jogo do qual eu não me importo sobre o que eu perdi ou estou perdendo é um jogo que não me sinto preso em diárias em obrigações, se eu quiser conectar eu conecto, se não tanto faz. O que jogos como world of warcraft, Dofus e outros tem de ruim é o fato de eu saber o que estou perdendo e saber o que eu tenho que fazer, fazer uma quest que leva meses ou anos para obter um item que é essencial ter se quiser um pvp ou pvm de qualidade, se quiser fazer as mecânicas, eu não sou fã de moba mas se tem algo que detesto é ficar preso em afazeres em um jogo, não sei se o runescape possui isso ou de fato é um jogo livre como sempre foi o fato é que minha inoscencia quanto ao jogo me faz ainda aprecia-lo, não sei qual a melhor armadura atual, não sei o que tenho que fazer exatamente, eu apenas jogo, se quero cortar lenha corto, se quero fazer fogo faço, se quero não fazer nada e apenas vir aqui no wikia escrever algo eu o faço, por isso que aprecio o runescape. Meus objetivos? Não sei ao certo, acho o máximo as missões do runescape fiz poucas e apenas as gratuitas mas observo no you tube as muitas missões curiosas e confesso que a empresa jagex sabe fazer missões divertidas, talvez em um dado momento eu coloque acesso no runescape afim de concluir as muitas missões que estão disponíveis no jogo. Minhas Páginas favoritas *http://pt.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Iban Esta foi a primeira página que criei na wikia espero que dentre muitas. *Pagina favorita #2 *Pagina favorita #3